onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Special 4
The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy is the fourth one-hour special of the anime/manga One Piece. Unlike the other specials, this story takes place in an alternate reality version of 19th century Japan (in "The Grand Jipangu", an alternate version of The Grand Line) as opposed to simply being hour-long filler episodes. The story is divided into two halves: in the first, Buggy the Clown makes trouble in the town where Detective Luffy is stationed, and in the second a mysterious girl named Vivi appears. These stories feature cameos from several minor characters in the normal series. Surprisingly the "Oyabun" (Boss) specials didn't stop there as three more specials were made following the first one, mostly as Christmas and New Years specials as well as fillers once in awhile Story 1 As the story begins, Buggy and his "Clown Family" of kabukimonos (people who dressed and acted strangely to attract attention during this time period) blows up a building. He is trying to force the people there to give him control of their shops, which Tony Tony Chopper sees. Meanwhile, in a restaurant owned by Nami (called Onami here) and Sanji called "The Pinwheel", Luffy asks for more food only to be denied. Onami then complains that how, despite being an okapikki (secret policeman during this time period) he never has enough money to pay for his food. At this point, Luffy pulls out a bag off money to pay for all of his past meals, only to reveal that he found it during a counterfeit case after he has a huge lunch, which depresses Onami. At this point, Usopp, who is Luffy's partner, rushes in to say that the Clown Family is in town. Luffy and Usopp run over to where they are, but since no one has stated that Buggy and his crew are causing any trouble, out of fear of his wrath, the two can't act. However, Chopper speaks up and testifies, allowing Luffy to attack the Clown Family, instantly taking out the majority of them with his Devil Fruit ability. Usopp then ties up Buggy, but he manages to escape by using a smoke bomb. Later, Buggy's troops kidnap Onami and leave Luffy a letter to rescue her by going to the river alone. Both Luffy and Usopp go and are challenged by Buggy's most powerful underlings: Hatchi (one of the Arlong Pirates) and Gedatsu (one of Skypiea's Priests). Using an attack called Gomu Gomu no Jutte, Luffy creates the image of having 10 juttes to counter Hachi's six swords and easily beats him. At this point, Gedatsu (mistakenly) Jet Punches Usopp. He was aiming for Luffy, but he had his eyes rolled back and couldn't see as a result, and then explains his abilities, only he forgets to actually talk and only thinks of his ability. His skill allows him to use one Jet Punch per arm, but when Gedatsu tries to attack Luffy, he uses the same arm he used before so nothing happens. Luffy punches him away. Meanwhile, Sanji frees Onami and beats up her captors, leaving only Buggy himself. Buggy attacks Luffy by splitting off his upper body with his Devil Fruit, only for Sanji to kick him in his crotch. Luffy then uses his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to send Buggy flying away. Story 2 At night, Vivi runs away from members of the Clown Family, who wish to take her hostage. However, she is rescued by Zoro, who is a Buddhist monk in this version, using only a staff. Luffy and Usopp, who were acting as night watches, come across the fight, but the Clown Family run away before they can get there. Usopp accuses Zoro of being the one who murdered a person earlier, but Luffy points out that the wound was caused by a katana and that he uses a staff. Vivi is wounded, so the two take her to The Pinwheel where she is treated by Chopper. In the morning, she wakes up and reveals her name, but nothing else about her. As it turns out, she got a job at the restaurant as a waitress. She tries to serve Luffy and Chopper tea only to reveal that it's her first time and is constantly off balance. However, her presence brings ton of men to the restaurant (they don't have a chance with Onami since she only loves money, but they do with Vivi). When Sanji sees what's happening, however, he kicks everyone out. At this point, Luffy remembers that he has to do something and invites Vivi to come along. As they run across town, they are spotted by Robin, who states that she finally found Vivi. Meanwhile, Buggy meets with Zoro and manages to convince him to join his side. As it turns out, Luffy's appointment was to go fishing with a bunch of kids: the Usopp Pirates from the Syrup Village and Rika from Shell Town. Luffy manages to convince Vivi to fish with them, but when she sees the earthworm baits, she exclaims that the bait at the castle wasn't like that, which earns odd looks from them. Meanwhile, Usopp discovers that Vivi is on a wanted poster. After the kids leave, Luffy and Vivi come across the Clown Family and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro fight, with Zoro revealing that he uses three katana like the killer mentioned earlier, and Zoro intentionally has Luffy hit all of Buggy's troops. This process defeats everyone except Buggy and, realizing what happened, Vivi thanks Zoro. Buggy then tries to light a cannon, only to be defeated by Robin's Devil Fruit ability, so he and the others run away. Usopp and the others finally arrive where they are with the wanted poster, and as Vivi is about to explain, Igaram, who is her grandfather in this version, appears with several soldiers and yells for them to release the princess of Grand Jipangu, Vivi. As it turns out, Vivi left the castle secretly to see what life was like outside and goes back to the castle promising not to sneak out again, telling everyone that she enjoyed her time with them. However, later, she sneaks out again, with Igaram posing as her and Robin helping, and meets with everyone once again. Boss Luffy Returns! A Dream or Reality Lottery Trouble (Episode 291, Oyabun Luffy Special 2) Buggy tries to sell Rika as a slave to make up for Pandaman's debts, as Buggy thinks that Pandaman is her father. The Great Mochimaki Race to the Castle! Conspiracy of the Red Nose (Episode 292, Oyabun Luffy Special 3) The Great Mochimaki Race, a festival about who can catch a Mochimaki with a great treasure inside, is running, but Buggy has a conspiracy for stealing the treasure before the festival starts. The Criminal is Boss Luffy? Chase the Vanished Great Sakura Tree (Episode 303, Oyabun Luffy Special 4) The Sakuras are blooming and a festival is to be celebrated the next day. But, Ninjin is sick and cannot go to the festival. That makes Chopper and Luffy feel really sad. The next day, the greatest sakura tree of the park disappears, and Usopp thinks it was Luffy. Special Historical Arc - Boss Luffy Appears Again (Episode 406, Oyabun Luffy Special 5) Special Historical Arc - Destroy! Thriller Company's Trap (Episode 407, Oyabun Luffy Special 6) Characters The stories set in The Grand Jipangu features a large amount of characters from various parts of the One Piece storyline while giving them different roles in the city. Luffy is with the police force with Usopp as his partner. Both are using a Jutte to fight; but Luffy uses it in the manner similar to his Gomu-Gomu no Gatling attack and Usopp's can be shifted into a slingshot. The police force both belong to is headed by Genzo. Nami (called Onami) runs a bar/restaurant called The Pinwheel with Sanji. The bar is not very popular overall but often is visited by Luffy and Chopper who is a local doctor and usually referred to as Aohana-sensei (blue nosed doctor). Other guests seen at the bar include Miss Valentine, Moodie, Boodle, Hocker and Pandaman (called 'Totsan'). Omao, a waitress at the restaurant, is the first filler character introduced which did not appear in the main storyline. She regularly tries to refuse giving food to Luffy as he rarely pays. Omao is a filler only character who helps Onami run her restaurant. She is a kind girl who will give Luffy food even though Onami tells her not too. Zoro is a traveling monk; ironic since the pirate Zoro is agnostic. It may also be a reference to Oda's one-shot, Itsuki Yakou, about a traveling monk who later wields a sword. Franky is running the local lumberyard along with his assistants, the Square Sisters Mozu and Kiwi. They build, among other things, portable shrines. Vivi is the princess of the castle of Shogun Cobra. Igaram, in this incarnation Vivi's uncle, is Vivi's caretaker. Pell and Chaka are bodyguards while Robin is an agent for the castle. Eyelashes also makes an appearence as the castle's pet. Terracotta, Negikuma Marie, Amazon and Miss Monday are also seen in the castle. Duval and the Rosy Life Riders are a team competing in the portable-shrine-race. Lola and the Rolling Pirates, including the Risky Brothers is another competing team. Rika (called Orika), Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piman are local kids that play and fish with Luffy. Ririka also apears as Rika's mother. Aisa is in one episode seen playing with them as well. Dalton is running a food shop in the area. Patty is seen with a market stand. Two of his customers are Pagaya, a local fisherman, and Conis. Conis later appears in Duval's fantasy of being idolized by women. Another girl in that fantasy is Laki. Ippon-Matsu runs a shop with Merry being one of his assistants. Ippon-Matsu is later exposed to be a counterfeiter. Buggy is the usual villain in the Luffy-Oyabin stories. However, in this incarnation his crew is themed as Kabuki actors including facepaint rather than a circus. His crew of course also features, Cabaji, Mohji and Richie. Other villains include Gedatsu and Hatchan, two thugs who travel together, and Mr. 3, a magistrate. Foxy and Hamburg appear as villainous foreign sea merchants. In a later episode, Hatchan apparently having gotten a change of heart after being beaten up by Luffy, is seen working a Takoyaki stand at a festival together with Keimi. Doctor Hogback, Perona and Absalom are the leaders of the Thriller Company, a group of villainous team participating in the portable-shrine-race determined to win by default by destroying the other competitors shrines beforehand. A horde of zombies are their servants and carry the oversized portable shrine in the form of Oz (which is actually built on Talleran's back). Cindry and Kumacy are also in their servitude but do not carry the shrine, and Cindry still has her habit of standing in front of Hogback when he makes a speech. She was also smart enough to know when to leave the Shrine, as she was seen eating cotton candy in the crowd before it blew up. Some zombies make use of bat-shaped balloons, distinctively reminding off Gecko Moria's Brick bat technique. Moria himself did not appear in any episodes. Brook is a former member of the Thriller company who left them as he could not condone their evil ways anymore. He gets fished out of a stream by Usopp and subsequently joins the group hanging out at the Pinwheel restaurant because he has lost his memory. After regaining it, he goes alone to challenge Thriller LTD. only to be outmatched until Luffy and the others help him out. In the end after suggesting Omao to try on the golden panties, she slugs him and he loses his memory once again. He plays a flute instead of a violin. Wanze has a brief appearance walking by Usopp and Sanji. While walking, he gives the peace sign to the viewer. Johnny and Yosaku have a short cameo as well. Category:Anime